1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of Raman spectroscopic detection, and in particular, to a method for detecting a sample in a vessel using Raman spectroscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raman spectrum is a molecule vibration spectrum, which may reflect fingerprints of molecules and may be used for detection of a matter. The Raman spectroscopy detects and identifies a matter by detecting Raman spectra produced by Raman scattering effects of an exciting light by an object to be detected. The Raman spectroscopic detection method has been widely applied in fields of such as liquid security inspection, jewel detection, explosive detection, drug detection, medicine detection and the like.
In detection of a matter, there is a challenge for the Raman spectroscopic detection method, that is, to detect a sample in a vessel. As the sample to be detected may need to be contained in the vessel sometimes, even packaged in the vessel, it is inevitable that the detection may be interfered by the vessel, for example package.